Aburame's mistery
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lemon-lime. TsuShiShizu. Tras una misión especialmente dura, Shino es rescatado por las dos ninja médica, que le enseñarán una lección que no olvidará. Y, a veces, hay que repetir la lección... para aprenderla bien.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Mi primer lemon-lime basado en un reto que me lanzaron. Al principio pensé que sería imposible de llever a cabo. Pero me equivoqué. Este trío da mucho jugo... digo, juego. Sorprendentemente interesante. POV de Shino. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Tsunade x Shino x Shizune  
**Situación:** tras una misión especialmente dura, Shino es rescatado por las dos ninjas médicos, que le enseñarán una lección que no olvidará.  
**Título:** Aburame's mistery.

La mañana encaminaba, sus primeros pasos, con un tono apagado. Estaba realmente fatigado: había sido una misión agotadora; el ruido metálico de la pelea aún tronaba en mi cabeza. Me arrastré cuanto pude sobre la hierba húmeda. Allí, bajo los frondosos árboles, esperé con resignación el momento: ya no me quedaba chakra. Me pesaban los párpados. Mi mueca desaparecía: el último descendiente del clan Aburame agonizaba en soledad, sólo acompañado por mis camaradas de cuerpo y alma.

De repente, mi agudizado sentido –funcionando por pura voluntad- detectó un movimiento lejano. Esas pisadas… eran dos personas, dos mujeres. Con un último esfuerzo mandé a uno de mis espías. Sí, sin duda… Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san. Olor único, inconfundible, que las delataba.

Sentí calor en mi ser: ambas mujeres habían desabrochado sus partes superiores, para abrigarme. Mis trémulos ojos escudriñaban aquellos cuerpos, aquellas impresionantes curvas. Ambas vestían mallas, que apenas tapaban la piel: los grandes pechos de Godaime-sama se dejaban entrever sin reparos; mientras, los de Shizune-san… apetitosos y jóvenes. Me agité.

Las dos murmuraban algo que no llegué a entender: supuse que tramaban algo. Al instante, la veterana kunoichi empezó a curar mis heridas de una forma peculiar: sus fuertes manos, llenas de chakra, acariciaban mi vetusto ropaje, antes de hacerlo con mi piel.

Un lugar indómito fue revelado.

Algo empezó a excitarse en mi interior: mis alimañas sintieron la llamada natural a las implícitas sugerencias. Ambas se acercaron sinuosamente, rozando mi oculto rostro con sus labios: delicados y, sorprendentemente, carnales. Ambas me besaron, dejando palpar sus húmedas lenguas; tuve una sensación primitiva: un fuego –antaño extinto- resurgió en mis adentros. El deseo del placer físico apareció en mi mente.

- Ésta es la mejor manera de devolver el calor, Aburame Shino.- explicó Tsunade-sama.

Shizune-san afirmó aquellas palabras –más que insinuantes- con una sonrisa. Comprendí la jugada, disponiendo mis cartas sobre el tapete. Como hube predicho, gracias a mis insectos, comenzó a llover: ambas quedaron empapadas en segundos. Ambas marcaban todo su cuerpo bajo las ropas impregnadas de agua. Un espectáculo digno de observar, al que ningún mortal podría resistirse: dos cuerpos desarrollados, deseables, mojados hasta lo más profundo.

Bendita lluvia.

Mis bichos respondieron a la misma exaltación. La voluntad de fuego ardía cada vez más. Me abrasaba, seguía consumiéndome: ambas quedaron rodeadas por una nube negra, implacable. Comenzó la lección, la danza del placer: desnudas a su suerte, los húmedos ropajes no duraron sobre sus remojadas figuras. La nube se dividió en dos y, los gorgojos –unidos a mí telepáticamente-, arrasaron cada recoveco de ambas mujeres. Estimularon sus órganos superficiales, libando el néctar que ora surgía que ora se entremezclaba con sudor y gotas condensadas: el perfume perfecto para mis pequeños.

Ambas se retorcían de placer, tras aquellas nieblas oscuras. Y yo lo _sufría_ todo: las estaba llevando a otro plano, a punto de explotar en una reacción humana, física, salvaje. Las gotas celestiales se vaporizaban en las hogueras de sus cuerpos. Sintiendo que, la fruición, estaba a punto de despertar, convertí las marañas en dos bunshin: dos cuerpos idénticos al mío, sin algo que los cubriera. Se acercaron a las damas, que suplicaban más goce: fueron penetradas hasta el tope, dando sacudidas y gritando de puro gusto…

…hasta que probaron el verdadero placer. La descarga llegó, dejando escapar lívidos fluidos de sus partes íntimas; mientras, los clones, lamían sus senos endurecidos. Las lenguas rodaron por cada parte de sus cuerpos, ahora empapados con distintos sabores. Delicias para los sentidos; delicias mortuorias, placenteras, que discurrían por sus almas.

Disfrutaban como nunca, padeciendo aquel infierno de caricias livianas, susurrantes. Sin tiempo para cambiar el rostro de éxtasis, quedaron sumisas a la fuerza de los miembros viriles: ambas sorbían –con avidez irreflexiva- el jugo, mientras mimaban las zonas erógenas.

El placer llegó también a mí.

Pude deleitar a mis amantes con otra incursión en sus sagrados templos. Después, todo se derrumbó en un orgasmo conjunto.

Yacían sobre la hierba fresca: agotadas, jadeantes, gustosas. Revolviéndose entre el pasto limpio y tierno, intentando apagar el sofoco aún patente.

- Así se calientan dos cuerpos mojados.- murmuré, jugueteando con sus pechos.

Mi lengua probó –de primera mano- los sabores de la lujuria, y quiso más. Un poco más. El velo apareció, rodeándolo todo: quería repetir la lección. No, quería dejar patente una cosa: el misterio del clan Aburame.


End file.
